Triplets in the white house
by hannah.grahamlecter
Summary: Kitty's P.O.V Journey through marriage, the bad to the good.


That suggestion, joke, dream. That night. My suspicions arose and all tension around Robert seemed to be impossible to hide. Part of me would suggest it was because of the hormone due to the IVF and stress due to other factors. Sometimes your significant other just really pisses you off.

Truth be told I hate presidential politics but I also understand it was his ambition which drew me to Robert in the first place. I should have seen a run for president coming. I should have been prepared for what I was getting myself in to.

Remember that book I wrote, well for a while that was my release, kept me composed around Robert. Avoided too many of those unnecessary arguments.

As the title would suggest. Triplets in the white house was only the beginning. It was early one morning, I was looking at the sheet of paper my fertility doctor gave me. Robert and I were talking, well more me really. I was dreaming. Just being silly really, hopeful and silly so I didn't get my hopes up only to be knocked down. That day Taylor was visiting, to talk to Robert. I knew it was because he wanted Robert as Vice President if to be elected. Well that was my suspicions.

The night before this conversation. I had a rather odd dream. About triplets in the white house. Which is crazy because the vice president doesn't even live in the white house so our triplets being in the white house would be impossible unless either:

A) Robert was elected as president in 2012

or

B) The triplets were destined to become presidents at some stage in time.

I guess what the dream really did was highlight my fears. IVF often resulted in multiple births. Normally twins but hey triplets. It's possible right? It also highlighted how I really did not want to be the Vice presidential wife. As said before I hate presidential politics. The Rally's, the chicken dinner's. How Robert and I never seemed to get time just for us. Most of all I hated how we were always under the public eye, rivals always trying to get dirt on us. That made our relationship difficult at times.

We did row a little. Robert and I. Lets face it. Before publishing the book I argued with people for a living! Despite the arguments, never did I doubt my love for Robert, and although I did occasionally doubt Roberts priority's i knew he still loved me. We had time. Time as a couple, time which we didn't have while he was running for president. I think that helped. Helped to keep our marriage together. In one piece. We were together practically all day everyday. Disagreements didn't cause problems for long purely because we were around each-other so much as at the time I was working as his communications director.

The problems between us, with our marriage really took hold when he announced he was running for governor, without asking my opinion first! He could at least give me that. Show an interest in what I want! That's the least I expect from Robert but now I've come to accept that in his line of work he may not always be straight with me and although it may be hard not knowing exactly what's going on all the time and it may make me a little insecure at times, I just have to deal with it.

I guess time really is the thing we need for out relationship to be stable, well before I got cancer. Robert literally decided to dedicate his life to me when he found out. This was of course after an argument about me not knowing about the heart attack scenario from last spring leaking. I have to admit the severe problems in the marriage were triggered by my actions. After Roberts heart attack he seemed distant, withdrawn. I was stressed and tired because Even was still a newborn and in desperate need of an adult conversation which Robert wasn't giving me. At the park I met Alec. At first we were just park buddies butt I guess at some point things must have gone too far. Crossed that fine line and well. I started to have feelings of some sort for him, which negatively affected the already unstable relationship with Robert at this point. Both of us ended withdrawn from each other and nothing felt true anymore. Things between us did not feel like they did previously. Not like that perfect love. Inseparable and never failing despite the tendency to disagree and argue with each other. The love the was perfectly imperfect.

There was a point where I really thought it was the end. Robert seemed like he was giving up, I tried to fix things but he was too late. He had flown away in his helicopter...

Then there was the intimacy homework, rather awkward and seemed only I was trying. It was "silly" as Robert termed it. For a while it seemed I was the only one who really wanted to fix the marriage and he was using me for his advantage. I helped him, supported him in running for governor. Left Evan four nights a week to go to events with him.

Then well. I found out about my Cancer and at first I thought maybe he was just going to be there for me because he felt obliged to be, or he wouldn't be there for me. Then I realized. Robert really does love me. He wants to be there to support me, as I wanted to be there to support him through his heart attack. I guess lessons have been learnt from the events of last spring. How we need to talk and be open with each-other no matter how hard it seems for a loving, stable relationship. Problems occur when you shut yourself out, withdraw yourself. That is something both Robert and I vow never to do again.


End file.
